Meeting Mr Tall, Blonde, and British
by Lucky Strike's alter ego
Summary: Elena Atwood was a child actress who suffers through great loss and decides to drop her fame suddenly. After a few years of hiding away she decides take a step back into acting and accept a huge role in the production of the Iron Man movie. She just never knew her decision would eventually lead her to Mr. Tall, Blonde, and British. *Rating May Go Up.*


_**Author's Note: This is the alternate reality I talked to my Nightclub followers about. This is a Tom Hiddleston/OC fanfiction. You don't need to read Nightclub to get this by the way for those of you that haven't read my Avengers fanfiction.**_

* * *

When headlines made all the gossip shows and magazines, there was a huge commotion spread across the nation and even the world. She was Elena Atwood, after all, not to sound arrogant or anything but she was basically a child actress. She was what every little girl wanted to be, she was their envy. She was, ironically, a nineties chick. Elena was very famous in the nineties, everyone who was anyone wanted to be her friend then. She was adored by the world, she had the whole world in the palm of her hand.

She was more famous now than she was before and she was basking in her comeback when _he_ showed up in her life. She supposed that was the way it always was in chick flicks, a guy came into the girl's life during the complete wrong time but in the end it turned out to be just the right time. He was a blessing in ways but telling that to the world just wasn't her idea. Their agents were really that stupid… Well maybe just hers was but she'd blame Luke too if she had too.

* * *

"So Elena," The interviewer said. She wasn't like some interviewers who reminded Elena way too much of the character Christine Everheart in her Iron Man films. No, this interviewer was one of the cheerful, nice ones which Elena was either annoyed with or happy with.

"How did this happen?" The interviewer made a motion between her and Tom with her index finger. Elena thought that the interviewer seemed to eager but everyone loved a celebrity romance every once and a while. Elena resisted the sudden urge to roll her eyes, she knew Tom wouldn't approve. She was a top notch bitch and she wasn't denying that but she cared what Tom thought about her. She could tell Tom was watching her closely, afraid of what she might say. It was a quality her and her best friend Rob shared, they were both incredibly unpredictable. Sometimes she did it on purpose, just to see Tom all flustered which was a very amusing sight.

"Hmmm." Elena stroked her chin as if she were deep in thought. Tom knew what she was doing, he was the only one who could read her like a book. Sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes it really wasn't. "Well, I'd have to say it was that one time at your house, Tom." Tom furrowed his eyebrows, giving Elena a confused look. Elena only smirked at him. She was good at this, keeping a straight face. She was an actress of course but she had a ton of experience in the past, especially with all the comedies she had done. Some called her a comedian but she didn't think she was _that _funny.

"House?" The interviewer and Tom asked at the same time, causing the interviewer to glance at Tom. Elena gave Tom a feigned surprised look.

"Yes, your house. You know your gigantic mansion? I'm insulted you don't remember, Tom." The interviewer looked between the couple sitting across from her. The new Brangelina, the couple Hollywood doted on. Child star Elena Atwood, from that cute little girl who first made an appearance in the flintstones as Pebbles to a beautiful, talented woman who played one of the most favored Iconic roles in film history, there wasn't a person in the world who didn't know her name. Shakespearean actor Tom Hiddleston, he went from stage acting and college to being everyone's favorite super villian. They were beautiful in each their own way, opposites really, but somehow they seemed perfect together. No one ever noticed before how perfect they could be together, it wasn't until they finally were together that people noticed. They were Hiddlewood.

"I don't think I ever remember a mansion let alone my house being involved in our first encounter, darling." Tom told her all the while smiling in amusement. Elena resisted the urge to blush at his beautiful smile despite being herself. She was a very sarcastic and semi confident person, it shouldn't be in her nature to blush but she wasn't immune to Tom's charms. It would a god given miracle if she were.

"But there was!" Elena exclaimed, as if she was shocked at Tom. "I can't believe you don't remember! It was like our first meeting!" Tom didn't know what she was doing but he was going to prepare himself for the worst. Despite being slightly afraid of her antics at the moment, Tom felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her… The feeling was no stranger to him. She was very kissable at all times of the day to him.

"Tell me more about this meeting," The interviewer requested. "I think we'd all like to know." The interviewer gestured the audience behind the cameras, they all cheered in agreement. Elena smiled at them deviously.

"Looks like our vote's been overruled." Elena said to Tom, who rolled his eyes smiling. "Well then… Where do we even start from?"

"A year ago perhaps?" Tom offered, Elena smiled at him.

"Yes, a year ago…"

* * *

_The party was devastating. _

_Or at least Elena Atwood thought so. What kind of a party was it? It was sophisticated, she'd give you that but it was depressing. It wasn't a regular party with a DJ and strobe lights, no it was an outdoor party with a small orchestra and finger foods. She could almost scoff at the rich, they were so annoying with their high end suits and stuck up mannerisms. This wasn't a real party like the parties she knew and craved. The host himself wasn't even here. He probably recognized the lifelessness and ditched the party before it even started. But on the over hand he was a recluse, a crippled hermit that stayed locked up in his bedroom somewhere within the mansion. _

_Elena zoomed her way through rich business men, dodging greedy hands along the way, as Police Commissioner Downey spoke. The city was still mourning the death of fallen district attorney, Jeremy Renner. The white knight. Too much of a goody goody for her likes but he's a nice guy… Or at least he used to be a nice guy. After offering some finger foods to a wealthy senator, Elena walked off to the kitchens to meet up with the other maids. When she did she regretted it because she met with the other maids gossip. _

"_I hear he hasn't clipped his nails in years so now they're all dirty and chipped." Elena rolled her eyes as Chris H. The butler quickly walked in and scolded them. Elena set down her platter and was about to grab another when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around and met Chris H's startling blue eyes. _

"_Oh hi, Hemsworth." She said after restarting her heart from the shock. This was a first. The first time Chris H. had ever snuck up on her._

"_Hello Elena." His deep voice seemed louder in the crowded kitchen. _

"_Do you need something, Hemmy?" Chris H. slowly nodded and grabbed a particular platter off the kitchen island. _

"_Actually yes, Elena. I need you to run this up to Mr. Hiddleston, the other maid seems to be gone this evening. Here are the keys." Elena was slightly shocked by this news. No one got to go up to Mr. Hiddleston's room, he was an exclusive hermit. Elena slowly grabbed the keys from his hands and pocketed them in her apron, she then grabbed the platter. Chris H. Smiled at her._

"_Good luck Elena." Elena smiled and made her way out of the kitchen. This was going to be fun, she thought sarcastically to herself._

_Elena looked around the grand room. It was large and hollow though it seemed overly empty with very few pieces of furniture within it. Elena set the platter on a table before continuing in her own awe of the room. She glanced at a table by the window carrying what must have been personal belongings. She noticed a semi burnt picture of a woman and a man. His parents, weren't they? This picture must have been from the house fire of the old mansion years ago. It was sad that this was one of the few pictures he had of his own parents. Elena felt an overwhelming surge of sadness for the man that no one knew. _

_Elena turned away from the picture and noticed a safe. Safe. Giving the high security vault one more glance, she turned away and walked to the other side of the room. Noticing a target as well, Elena slowly made her way towards it. She observed it curiously, wondering what a target could be doing in the middle of such a large and nice bedroom. She was about to turn away from the target when an arrow went zooming past her and hitting the target. Elena gasped in surprise, she was so close to screaming in terror. _

"_Oh my god!" She exclaimed through heaving breaths. She turned around and noticed a rather tall, lean man in robes. He couldn't have been that old but his overgrown facial hair made him seem that way. He was tall, definitely taller than her. His hair was long and curly, a nice shade of blonde. His nails were not nasty looking at all, they were actually quite nice. He was propped up against his cane but still managed to look very elegant. So it was him. Tom Hiddleston. _

"_Mr. Hiddleston, I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed once more, smiling nervously as he put down his bow. "I'm so sorry for invading your privacy."_

"_That's alright." He replied, walking closer to her or hobbling some might add . He almost scared Elena, he seemed a little out there but he was a hermit so that was also plausible._

"_You're not the usual maid." Elena watched him as he came closer and closer._

"_No," She said. "No I'm the maid right now, the other one couldn't make it." Tom nodded and hobbled up until he was right in front of her. His eyes seemed to linger on her neck for a reason she didn't know. He smiled though it looked a tad fake to her._

_"Well it's always nice to see a new, lovely face." Elena blushed turning away, not wanting him to see though she was positive he could._

"_That's a nice necklace, it looks very beautiful on you." Elena's face immediately lit up in a smile as she touched the pearl necklace resting on her neck._

"_Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston, how kind of you." He nodded once before walking back over to the security vault and entering a code. _

"_My mother had one just like it but hers is in this vault." He paused as the vault opened, revealing no necklace to be seen in the depth of the small vault. Tom gritted his teeth in concealed anger, he didn't want to do this tonight. She seemed too sweet and honest to be a thief instead of the kind, pretty maid she posed as. Tom turned around to face the young maid though he wasn't met with the sweet, innocent smile he saw before. No, he was met with a devious smirk and one quirked brow. _

"_Oops." She whispered softly with a sinister tone. Tom sighed closing the vault door and standing back up, propped up against his cane. Elena didn't move from her spot, she stood watching the curly, blonde haired man. He was kind of hot when he was frustrated. Wait what was she thinking? He was like enemy number one!_

"_As beautiful as the necklace looks on you instead of locked in an empty fvult, it's my mothers." Elena rolled her eyes playfully, circling him like prey._

"_Oh but I love it so!" She gently caressed the necklace as she spoke._

"_You've had your fun but it's time to give it up." Elena rested her hands on her hips, looking at him with disbelief._

"_Now where's the fun in that?" She smirked at him again. "What? Are you going to hit me?" Tom stared at her._

"_Just give me the necklace, whoever you are." Elena rolled her eyes as he tried to look threatening, with those adorable curls and laugh lines, that was near impossible._

"_Please! Like _you_ would hit_ me. _I wouldn't hit a cripple any more than you would hit a woman." Without another moment's hesitance, Elena leaped forward and kicked his cane, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. She laughed as he groaned in pain. Elena lurched forward and did a couple backs flips, landing on the window sill. She was about to make her grand escape, she'd make the famous dark knight look like an amateur compared to her vanishing skills. Elena paused and looked back at Tom who still laid on the floor, coughing. She did feel a bit bad about that, maybe she shouldn't of done that. No! Stop thinking like that Elena! You're not some soft, naïve girl! You are a strong, independent woman. _

_She gave him another glance, smirking._

"_It's Elena by the way, Mr. Hiddleston." She told him with a wink before leaping from the window sill. All Tom could do was stare in awe at where the devious woman sat a moment before. Elena. Who was this Elena, really? He'd find out._

* * *

Everyone, including Tom, stared at Elena in shock as she finished the story. She looked up at them with a smile, noticing them for the first time since becoming lost in her story.

"And that is how Tom and I met." Tom looked at her in disbelief. He was shocked how someone could tell the most ridiculous story and still seem sincere. She was truly talented but then again she was a very talented actress. To stop an eruption of questioning fans, Tom decided to put a stop to it right then.

"That was not how we met at all!" Elena raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"Really, Mr. Forgetful? Because that was exactly how I remembered it." Tom sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No that was part of a batman movie. You got some of the dialogue wrong by the way, darling." Elena gasped as if she was offended as the audience erupted in laughter.

"I can't remember everything, Tom! I had to improvise and that was a much more badass account of how we met. I thought you'd like it, what with being Bruce Wayne and all." Tom chuckled.

"Yes, a crippled Bruce Wayne who you knocked down." Elena scoffed.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't let me have the stupid necklace."

"Elena, darling, it was Bruce's necklace and you're not cat woman. You're Nightclub and Mackenzie Stark." Elena laughed and they returned their attention back to the interviewer who watched them in amusement.

"So are you going to give us the real story about how you two met?" Elena and Tom glanced at each other. Tom already knew Elena's answer so he decided to answer for the both of them.

"I'm not telling it, not if I want to be in trouble with this one." Elena smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "And she's never going to tell, she has way too much fun with these stories of hers even if some aren't original." Elena playfully shoved him as the audience laughed.

"Will you ever tell, Elena?" The interviewer asked sincerely. Elena stared at the interviewer seriously as if she were seriously debating the answer.

"I will… When I run out of stories."


End file.
